Déprime
by naku-gl
Summary: New moon, Edward est parti ... voila la déprime de Bella quelques jours après ... 2 petits os assez courts !
1. Chapter 1

Quelques jours après qu'Edward soit parti ... Reprends la fin du chapitre de New moon avant qu'elle ne se "réveille"

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !! mais vous le savez ca !!_  


* * *

Les vagues de souffrance qui, jusqu'alors, s'étaient contentées de m'effleurer se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s'abattre sur moi et de m'engloutir._

_Je sombrais_

Assise par terre au bord du lit – tombée serait plus correcte, trahie par mes jambes faibles – je regardais devant moi sans rien voir. Trop effrayée de fermer les yeux, je contemplais ce qui se présentait sans pour autant reconnaitre quoique ce soit. Une couleur, une forme, une matière. Rien. Rien n'avait de sens à mes yeux. Tout était noir malgré la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre. Tout était vide autour de moi malgré les meubles de ma chambre. Tout était sec et agressifs contre ma peau malgré la douceur de la moquette sous mes doigts.

Seules les ténèbres semblaient signifier quelque chose.

De légers coups sur la porte retentirent sans que j'y prête attention et sans que j'en comprenne le sens, ce ne fut que la douce voix inquiète de mon père qui me fit lever la tête, mais mes yeux ne voyaient toujours rien de précis. Le jour était-il passé ? La nuit était-elle revenue ? _Le crépuscule, à nouveau ?_ Me demandais-je, avant de fléchir face à cette phrase dite seulement quelques mois plus tôt mais qui me semblaient appartenir à une autre vie. Ma vision se brouilla par de nouvelles larmes sans pour autant que je sente la moiteur de leur passage sur mes joues. Par réflexe, mes mains se dirigèrent seules à mon visage mais le toucher était faux, inhabituel. Je ne sentais pas la peau sèche de mon visage, mes doigts glissèrent comme emportés par un courant.

"Bella, chérie ?" Me dit à nouveau mon père. "Le docteur Gerandy est là, ma puce."

Doucement, l'horizon s'éclaircit, sans pour autant retrouver la clarté du jour, mais plutôt la faible lumière d'un jour orageux. Et comme un automate, je me dirigeais vers la voix sécurisante de mon père. Est-ce que je rampais ou est ce que mes jambes avaient finalement trouvé la force nécessaire pour marcher ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je ne m'en souciais aucunement.

J'ouvris la porte, et reconnu progressivement mon père puis le docteur. Leur sourire timide fit redoubler les larmes que je sentais maintenant. S'étaient-elles seulement arrêtées ?

Je sentis soudainement mes genoux trembler comme si ma porte avait été le point infini de l'horizon. Les 3 pas pour atteindre mon lit furent tout aussi difficiles.

Je les entendis au loin chuchoter. Une part de moi savait qu'en temps normal, je n'aurai pas aimé les entendre s'inquiéter de mon sort ni voir la pitié de leur regard mais à l'instant plus rien n'avait d'importance, ils pouvaient faire ou dire ce qu'ils voulaient sans que je ne réagisse.

Le docteur s'assit sur le bord du lit, "Comment te sens-tu ?"

_Parle, mens !_ Me dit une petite voix, je lui obéis. "Mieux" dis-je faiblement.

Je sentis une légère brise devant mon visage et vis une ombre passer devant mes yeux. Une main se posa sur mon front quelques secondes avant que le docteur Gerandy ne se lève. Seuls les pas de plus en plus effacés me firent comprendre qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie puis descendait avec mon père les escaliers. Avaient-ils fermé la porte ? Etait-ce eux que j'entendais au loin ou était-ce le chaos de mes pensées ? Le bruit sourd du verrou de la porte du rez de chaussé se fit entendre alors que je me tournais difficilement de l'autre côté du lit.

Si j'avais été ne serais-ce que légèrement plus attentive, j'aurai pu comprendre que le réveil indiquait 14h, mais seuls les points clignotants qui séparaient les heures des minutes me montraient à quel point les secondes passaient lentement. Comme un ralenti de ma vie brisée. Le réveil et sa lumière brillante rouge qui semblait figés dans le temps, étaient comme une vision de mon avenir, ils m'indiquaient qu'à partir de maintenant, ma vie serait longue, vide et sans intérêt.

Dorénavant, tout était fini.

L'amour, la vie, le sens des choses … fini.

* * *

voila le premier os ... si je puis dire car j'en rajoute un deuxième !!


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième os sur la déprime de Bella !!

* * *

Un sentiment de crainte s'emparait de mon être pendant que je m'enfonçais dans cette forêt. Les branches me fouettaient le visage, les jambes, s'accrochaient à mon imper, mes cheveux. Les gouttes s'échouaient contre ma peau et seul l'espoir de le retrouver me tenait dans la course. J'étais pourtant consciente de n'avoir aucune chance de le rattraper, combien de fois m'avait-il dit ou prouvé qu'il était le vampire le plus rapide au monde ? Comment pouvais-je - moi simple humaine – croire que je pouvais le retrouver ?

Je courais depuis des heures, ou est ce que les minutes s'étaient rallongées sans qu'on m'en n'avertisse ?

"Bella, nous partons." "Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi." Ses paroles ne cessaient de faire échos dans ma tête à mesure de mes pas. "Je suis fatigué de prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je ne suis pas humain. Tu n'es pas ce qu'il me faut, Bella."

La nausée me prit à nouveau, les larmes coulaient sans fin, mes muscles semblaient rendre les armes. Rapidement, trop rapidement, je m'écroulais sur le sol, pouvais-je ramper pour atteindre mon but ? L'espoir s'effaçait peu à peu, "Il est parti, il est parti."Me répétai-je inlassablement.

Dans un dernier élan de force, je criais son nom.

J'étais consciente que loin dans mon esprit, quelqu'un était rentré dans ma chambre en trombes pour vérifier que rien ne m'était arrivé. Mais je sombrais encore un peu plus. Chaque nuit, à chaque cauchemar, je sombrais d'avantage.

Toujours dans les bois, toujours à la recherche de mon amour perdu, je ne pu revenir à la réalité que mon père demandait en me chuchotant "C'est un cauchemar, Bella." Mes pleurs redoublèrent quand je compris à quel point il avait tort. Ce cauchemar était ma vie, une vie bien réelle.

Après plusieurs minutes, Charlie abandonna, je n'étais pas en danger de mort – en tout cas pas menacée par une tierce personne.

Depuis combien de temps pleurai-je ? J'avais l'impression de n'avoir pas cessé depuis cette scène dans la forêt. Quand avait-elle eut lieu déjà ? Il me semblait que le temps avait ralentit sa course, se pouvait-il que ce ne soit que la semaine dernière ?

La douleur semblait s'être incrustée bien trop profondément pour qu'elle ne soit présente que depuis quelques jours.

Pourquoi lui avais-je promis d'être prudente ? Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était en finir avec cette douleur qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. "Tu guériras," avait-il dit. "Les humains oublient vite." Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que c'était de pire en pire ? Mes larmes redoublaient d'intensité sur mes joues, j'attrapai rapidement ma couverture qui n'avait plus une trace de son odeur et la fourrai dans ma bouche pour étouffer un cri d'agonie.

Pourrai-je m'étouffer ainsi ? A nouveau je me maudissais de lui avoir fait cette promesse, je voulais mourir.

"Tu n'es pas ce qu'il me faut, Bella." Pourquoi a-t-il abandonné si vite ? Il aurait pu me transformer.

_Parce qu'il ne t'aime plus, _me dit la petite voix_, tu t'y attendais, alors pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas ?_

De nouveau, le vide et les ténèbres m'accueillirent au fur et à mesure que je saisissais l'impact de ces mots. Pour quelles raisons devais-je résister à l'envie de mourir ? Cette peine était trop forte, trop présente. Je n'étais plus rien sans lui. Rien qu'une ombre, un fantôme. Non, même pas un esprit. Rien. Je n'étais rien.

Mais vite, trop vite pour mon esprit que je pensais hors d'usage, le visage de mes parents m'apparut. Comme un voile devant le vide de ma vision. Un halo d'espoir – non espoir était trop fort – un fil vers la lumière. Je devais non pas me battre pour vivre, mais simplement garder mon cœur battre pour mes parents. Ils avaient besoin de moi, Charlie qui était incapable de se faire à manger, ma mère qui malgré la distance comptait sur ma sagesse.

Ainsi, pour le bien de ma famille, pour ne pas avoir leur peine sur la conscience, je choisis de rester en vie. Lentement, comme si mon subconscient refusais cette solution, j'ôtais la couverture de ma bouche et pris un profond souffle.

L'air qui arriva dans mes poumons n'étaient pas celui que je connaissais, il était dur, étriqué, impur. Je sentis s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine un trou que seule une personne pourrait fermer. Celui-là même qui l'avait causé.

* * *

je sais c'est tout court mais ca fait un moment que je les ai écris ... je voulais faire une suite de petits textes sur sa déprime ... a voir si j'en écrirais d'autre !

en attendant ... un petit message ??


End file.
